When machining concrete surfaces with tools sitting on a horizontal rotating disc, there are lateral forces, which strongly limit the capacity. In order to remedy this, grinding means have been developed, having oscillating tool holders, and by suitable control any force acting in one particular direction is neutralized.
Prior art grinding/milling means are often complicated and expensive, while at the same time they have a limited working area and accordingly they have to be moved back and forth over the working area many times, with a resulting risk for edges at the interfaces between the machined surface areas.
Accordingly, there is a great need of a machine working on large areas and having a substantial working width, but which still can be controlled very exact and the operation of which easily can be adapted to any obstacles existing on the working surface.